


Pencil Tricks

by Meowser_Clancy



Category: Reckless TV show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speaking of dropping pencil tricks...set before season 1 begins. A collection of Reckless one shots centered around the moments of sexual tension between Roy and Jamie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pencil Tricks

Speaking of dropping pencil tricks…

"Roy, this is not enough to go on," Jamie said, dropping the files on his desk with a thump.

"Did you just walk into my office and yell at me without even announcing yourself?" Roy wondered, leaning back in his chair.

"I was not yelling," Jamie corrected, quieting her voice. "Seriously, though, this is not discovery."

"It is discovery," Roy said. "And I don't see the problem. You requested Mr. Bianchi's bank statements and I sent them over."

"I also requested his SSN, his DOB and his driver's license number, which are found nowhere on these documents," Jamie said, folding her arms.

"I didn't see a need to provide them," Roy said. "At least not yet."

"Some of us like to be prepared in court," Jamie said. "But I suppose that you wouldn't know anything about that."

He straightened in his seat, taking offense even though he damn well knew better. In his haste, he hit a pen and it rolled straight to the other side and fell off.

Jamie propped hands on her hips.

Roy pushed his chair back and started around his desk to get it when Jamie heaved a sigh and carefully—she was wearing four inch heels—lowered herself to pick it up.

My god, what a view she gave him.

Roy knew it was wrong, knew that he should see her as his opponent and by god, not as the sexiest woman he'd ever seen, but from the way that her bra was making her assets very noticeable, to the curve of her hip in that tight skirt…and the long expanse of leg shown…

She made it damn hard.

"You can't even keep your pencils on your desk," she sighed, straightened up and handed it to him, flipping her hair back as she did.

"Sorry," he managed to say and moved back to sit down. "And I do prepare, I'll have you know."

"Sure, Roy," she said, imitating his accent. "I'll believe it when you actually beat me in something."

"Nice one," he said.

She walked out then, without saying goodbye. That's how Jamie always was.

And that was why he was half in lust with her.

What a woman.


End file.
